


Imposter

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Davesprite is a sad person, Everyone comes back after the game, Gen, John and Dave are mentioned but aren't in the story itself, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, identity crisis, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: After the game, the sprites are all split back into their original components.  Except Davepetasprite's original components were two sprites.  The game took away the sprite aspects, but left them as is.  So what does that make Davesprite?





	Imposter

The game was a cruel mistress. She gave, she took, and sometimes she gave it back, but not the way you wanted. You are Dave Stri-- no Davespri---no Davepetaspri---no that’s not right either anymore. You are you, whatever that means. You are a player turned game construct that got combined with another game construct to make someone that was happy for once. Then they won the game and all the sprites had been split into their original components and spit out into the new world. This meant that Erisolsprite was now two separate trolls for example. Except your original components were two sprites, not two people. Before that, your original components were a doomed Dave and a crow. You aren’t quite sure what exactly the game did to you, because you definitely aren’t Davepetasprite anymore. You aren’t even a sprite anymore. You take great joy in your newly regained legs, but occasionally forget you can’t just float. You tumbled down some stairs earlier when you absent mindedly tried to float across. You can’t do that anymore, because you aren’t a sprite anymore. But you can fly, because the game let you keep the wings. 

You feel an awful lot like you did when you were Davesprite, that is to say, you feel like Dave Strider, with some added crow elements. But you aren’t Dave Strider. Because Dave Strider, the actual, the original- or are you the original because you came first? Did you come first, or do all the timelines exist at the same time?- is sitting in the living room, talking to John, your best friend. Except he doesn’t act like he’s your best friend. He acts like he’s Dave’s best friend. And you aren’t Dave. 

But you aren’t Davesprite either, because you aren’t a sprite. And you certainly aren’t Davepetasprite, because Nepeta as far as you can tell is just a normal troll, and is not a part of you. So you aren’t Dave Strider, and you aren’t Davesprite, and you aren’t Davepetasprite. You aren’t anyone.

But you exist. You can do things, you feel. You think, therefore you exist and all that philosophical stuff. Descartes’ got your back here. You exist, but you have no idea who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck obviously belongs to Andrew Hussie.  
> In case it wasn't obvious, the game split Davepetasprite into Davesprite and Nepetasprite, and then took away the sprite aspects, so Nepeta is just a normal troll, but Davesprite is still a boy crow combination. Thankfully he no longer has a sword impaling him, however.
> 
> I have a tumblr at http://moonlightcrazyphoenix.tumblr.com/ So hit me up if you wanna talk about this fic or anything else I've written. I love questions. If you just wanna scream a headcanon into my inbox, go right ahead!


End file.
